Something Wrong
by PrincessWilla101
Summary: Willa and Philby head over to the new Fantasy Land. The Over takers have backed off for a while. What could possibly happen? Rated K plus just in case. I don't own Kingdom Keepers.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the kingdom keepers (sadly) Ridley Pearson does.

Philby's POV:

I woke up nearby Magic Kingdom. I heard rumors about the new Fantasy land. I also heard that there was to be Belle's village. We had to do a new script for that place so I guess it was open now. The Over Takers have backed off for a while so I thought it would be nice to take Willa here. Belle is her favorite princess after all and I'd like to welcome the new characters here but warn them as well.

I saw Willa appear on the bench not too far from where I was. She wore a pink set of pajamas and was holding a teddy bear. She looked so pretty with that pink shirt on. I guess I didn't realize she saw me because she asked me, "What are you staring at?" looking around her self seeing that nobody and nothing else was there, I thought I saw her blush.

"What are we doing here? I thought we didn't have a shift tonight." she said finally. I blushed and said, "Well uh, we don't. I just thought you'd like to see the new Fantasy land with me..." I was cut off by her answering, "You mean the one with Belle's village? And Beast's castle? And Belle's cottage?" "Well yeah. If you want to, but we gotta stay away from," again being cut off by Willa saying "Yeah I think I know. Gaston's part of the village." "Yeah exactly. So do you wanna... go?" I said but I was already being pulled by Willa over towards Fantasy Land.

Willa's POV:

I couldn't believe my ears! My crush, my super cute crush, was taking me, to Belle's village! And he was taking me to Beast's castle! Belle just happens to be my favorite Disney character OF ALL TIME! Because she is exactly like me! Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to meet her! "YAY!" I screamed aloud on accident. Oops. "Looks like someone's excited!" said Philby playfully. "Uh yeah." I replied. I suddenly saw something move in the corner of my eye. I grabbed Philby's hand quickly, then pulled it away, then put it back immediately.

Philby's POV:

Shes holding my hand! Whoa! Aw she pull- oh never mind its back again. "Did you see that Philby?" she asked moving closer. "Sorry uh no I didn't see anything. I was too busy enjoying how happy you are." Did I really just say that? Shes scared! "Huh?" she asked grinning. "Oh uh I um, NOTHING!" I said quickly. A little too quickly I think. Willa jumped. "Willa are you okay?" I asked. "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little scared."

Once we finally got to Belle's cottage, we saw a light on inside. Willa said, "Hey maybe if were lucky, Belle will be there!" "Maybe." I said. We walked closer to the cottage. It looked cheerful, like it truly belonged to a small close family who lived together. Once we got to the front door, it turned out the door was locked. We knocked and the door opened a crack. Suddenly, huge burly arms reached out and grabbed Willa. The strange man ignored my screaming as he shut the door and locked it. "No! WILLA! LET HER GO!" But it was too late. Gaston had her.

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I would have written more but its like 9:10 on a school night so I promise a new chapter will be posted tomorrow! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT! FINE! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS! THERE I SAID IT!

Philby's POV:

The door was locked. We knocked on it and it opened it a crack. Suddenly two huge burly arms reached out and grabbed Willa! "NO! WILLA! LET HER GO!" I screamed pounding on the door. "Please! LET HER GO!" I screamed once more before calming myself enough to hear Gaston yelling at Willa. "You are Belle! You will obey me and everything I ask of you!" he ordered. Belle? "THATS WILLA YOU MINDLESS, CARELESS, SELF-ABSORBED OAF!" I screamed.

"Be quiet out there!" Gaston boomed. "This beautiful young lady is Belle and she is mine!" "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I yelled suddenly my voice gave out. "No!" I said hoarsly. I quickly ran over to Beast's castle. There had to be help there! I ran into the castle only to find Belle, Beast and Llumiere tied up in a corner. I quickly untied them and explained everything with my poor voice. Beast told Belle to stay hidden in the castle while Llumiere, Beast and I went to get Willa.

With Belle safely hidden, Llumiere in Beast's grip and me leading the way, we were off. Once we were there, the screaming had stopped. This couldn't be good. Beast checked the door which was locked. He gave me Llumiere and stepped back. He charged into the door and bounced off almost immediately. Llumiere gave it a try by melting the door handle with his hands. And it worked! The door fell backwards into the room. There, lying on the floor, was Willa. "Willa!" I tried screaming but hurt my voice. Then all of a sudden, everything in my mind went black.

Willa's POV (Through that whole ordeal):

I was grabbed by a huge man and was pulled into the little cottage. I heard Philby screaming. I had a feeling I knew who this awful guy was. I'm pretty sure, its Gaston. "Ah, Belle." he said crazily "I am NOT Belle." I replied not daring to look a him. "You are Belle! And you shall obey and listen to me always!" "NO! I AM NOT BELLE!" I screamed back. Philby's screaming had stopped. Could he have left me? No. He wouldn't do that. Ever.

"Sounds like your little friend has left! Ha! Well I guess that's just more fun. For Me. Ha!" He then grabbed me by the wrist and tried to put me in a carriage. No I wouldn't let him do this to me. So I kicked him in the stomach and stomped on his foot. "I'm not even close to being Belle!" I said. Just after, I was pushed against the wall by Gaston and knocked out, he was blasted out of the house making a huge hole in the wall. This place might not be open for a while.

SORRY ABOUT DA CLIFF HANGER. I AM NOT FEELING GOOD SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS. TOO MUCH SUSPENSE? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Kingdom Keepers 'Yawn' There I said it...

Willa's POV:

I woke up in a torn down cottage to see Philby lying there on the ground by the door.

"Philby? Are you there" I said shaking him a bit.

"Just hold on, I'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

"Philby!" I shouted.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!... Willa!"

He pulled me into a tight hug. But all too soon, he broke it apart.

"How did you...? What did he...? Huh?"

"I'm fine. All I want to know, is if you are okay." I said.

"I'm fine. But what time is it?" he asked.

"Hmm... its 20 til' 12." I said checking my wristwatch.

"That means we only have 20 minutes to get out of here." Philby said worriedly

"I have the Fob right here." I told him.

"Uh, wait. We need to get somewhere where they won't find it." Philby said.

"Okay" I said.

Philby's POV:

"So uh Willa do you not want to call this well, um, well, a -" I started

"Date? No. But, if you want, um we could get together somewhere else." ended Willa.

"Uh, Yeah! That would be great! How about tonight?"

"Sure. Um want to pick me up around..."

"6:30?" I asked.

"That would be great!" she said.

We arrived at Wayne's apartment and pushed the button on the Fob.

Willa's POV:

I woke up with a start to see it was 11:59 P.M. Did I really just land a date with Philby? Yes! Suddenly I got a text. It read, STAY AWAY FROM DELL PHILBY I HAVE WARNED YOU. That was weird.

Thanks for reading! I tried to improve on my writing so I hope this works! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the kingdom keepers. Here you go!

Willa's POV:

I woke up with a start. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was 11:59 P.M. Did I really just land a date with Philby? Suddenly I got a text message from anonymous. I read it and it said; STAY AWAY FROM DELL PHILBY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. That was weird. Oh well.

I went back to sleep only to wake up 6 hours later to the sound of someone pounding on my window.

I screamed. But then I saw who it was. I'm lucky that my family sleeps like rocks.

I quickly let Philby in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi."

"Um, by any chance did you get a strange text message last night? Kind of like this?" he said showing me his phone. It read; STAY AWAY FROM ISABELLA ANGELO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Uh, yeah, here, look." I said showing him my text. "Weird huh?"

"Yeah. You know I understand if you want to cancel..." he said only to be cut off by me, myself and I saying;

"No, Never, Not in a million years."

"Cool." he said. "Well I guess I'll see you at school then."

"Yeppers." I said.

"Is that even a word?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know, Jess uses it and I guess I -"

"Willa you brothers coming! I gotta go! See you at school!" he said jumping out the window.

I quickly closed it and about a second later my brother came in.

"Willa? Who were you talking to?"

"Um, a fairy."

"Oh really? Then where is it you know I don't -"

"If you say it I will kill you."

"But Willa its the truth. You need to grow up a bit kid."

I looked out the window once he left. Philby wasn't there.

"Aw man! I wished he didn't leave." I said under my breath.

Philby's POV:

I really wish I didn't have to leave just, I couldn't let Willa get in trouble, because of me.

I got home quickly because I live nearby Willa. Maybe it is true that Willa likes me because she didn't cancel. I mean that's good right?

I got home and ate quickly because if I was late I wouldn't have time to talk to Willa even more. Could this day get any better?

Then of course, I brushed my teeth because I don't want to have bad breath for Willa. Man I am obsessed with Willa aren't I?

Once I got to school I saw Willa sitting on a bench. We were some of the first kids in the corridor. I wonder how early she was here?

She was listening to music so, I walked over and sat beside her. I saw that she was listening to one of the only songs from Sleeping Beauty but probably the most famous. (Well From that movie anyway.)

I pulled one ear plug out and she looked at me. Then I guess I scared her (Not meaning to.) because she jumped.

"Philby uh, hi!" she said somewhat nervously.

She then put her iPod away in her backpack and asked,

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Well, I -"

'ring, ring, ring'

"That's first period can you tell me at lunch?" she asked.

"Uh yeah but we are not texting in History we don't want to g-get caught again."

"Alright!" she yelled across the hall.

"Wait a minute, lunch? That could count as a date right? Or no?" I thought aloud.

Lucky for me no one heard me say it. So I walked off to class, thinking about only one thing, Willa.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the kingdom keepers (If you ever get the chance watch bridge to terabithia its really good but really sad too but there's a little bit of language in it just so you know)

Willa's POV:

What was Philby going to tell me? Why didn't he just hide? We still had a whole half an hour left before we actually had to get ready for school.

Suddenly the lunch bell rang. Yes! He's finally going to tell me why he left! I started to pack my things when I heard an unfamiliar voice calling my name.

"Hey uh, Willa right?" said a kid I thought I recognized from somewhere but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Uh, yes." I said nervously.

The kid looked like a wreck! He had all his hair shaved and crooked braces. Not to mention the yellow teeth and the torn up skull t-shirt.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to maybe,"

"If you're asking me on a date I say no." I said finally realizing that the kid was an OT, Sid from Toy Story. "Besides I think I'm already booked for the rest of my life."

"Oh, well then I guess you're going to have to say good bye to your life plans because you're coming with me." he said grabbing my arm.

"No! Sid Phillips leave me alone! Besides, I love toys!" I said quickly. He quickly let go and ran away screaming his vocal cords out.

Philby's POV:

What was taking Willa so long? Where was she? Could she have ditched me? No. Willa would never do that. Ever.

Her last class was math right? So I headed over to the math classroom.

What I saw almost made my heart stop. Some kid, was talking to Willa. I was completely frozen I couldn't do anything. She must have ditched me. Doesn't he look like, wait. He's grabbing her wrist. I felt like saying something but I couldn't, I was still frozen. What was he doing to her? Then I heard her say;

"No! Sid Phillips! Leave me alone! Besides, I love toys!"

Then the strange kid she called Sid ran away screaming. Wait, she called him Sid and said she loved toys! That kid was Sid! (He he... that rhymes) Oh gosh! That explains it! Wow that girl is smart. Maybe that's how she got rid of Gaston... Oh well.

"Hey Willa! You ready?" I asked.

"Oh uh, yeah, did you see that?"

"I don't want to lie, yes I did but I'm pretty sure I missed most of it."

"Oh, well that must have been awkward." Willa said looking down.

"Kind of was." I said. "Not to be rude though."

"No, No, its fine. Shall we go?"

"Yes let's go." I said smiling.

Willa's POV:

"Well I'm glad we got that over with. What do you think the OTs are doing?" I asked.

"Yeah me too. And, I honestly don't know"

"Anyway, lets get to the part where you tell me why you left my place this morning." I asked.

"Oh yeah the reason I left was because I didn't want you to get in trouble because of me." He explained.

"But I covered for you by saying I was talking to a fairy."

"Wow Willa, you could have done a better job of an excuse. Fairies don't even -" he started.

"DON'T SAY IT OR ELSE!" I yelled.

"Okay, I surrender just don't yell next time." Philby said.

"Alright" I said.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Philby asked.

"Yes." I replied. "But uh, I was wondering, could we make it 6:00 P.M instead of 6:30 P.M?"

"Uh sure, I mean I could take you right after school if you wanted to." Philby said.

I just laughed. Gosh this guy is funny!

"What?" he said looking around seeing nobody he said, "Seriously, What?"

"You seriously don't know we have homework?" I said.

"Well, yeah but we could make it a study date. Hey, date. So we are going on our first, well, date."

"I think so Philby." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Kingdom Keepers and FYI: In this set of story Philby & Willa are around 17.

Philby's POV:

Just one more hour Philby, concentrate. You can do this, just three more Algebra 4 problems and you can at least get ready.

30 minutes later;

"Finally!" I yelled jumping out of my chair having just finished the last of my homework. Now to get ready for our date at, oh no. Where are we going? This could destroy everything!

"Willa doesn't like too much fanciness (Is that even a word?) so not that, but we shouldn't exactly go somewhere like a fast food restaurant either." I argued to myself. Where would Willa like to go?

Magic Kingdom would be good. I can get permission, its a 20 minute drive but I guess its worth it if its for Willa.

I quickly got dressed in jeans, a gray shirt and a brown jacket. It was 5:56 P.M. I called out to my mom and told her I was leaving. Suddenly she came out of nowhere.

"Oh I can't believe it! My only baby is going on his first date! Be back whenever her curfew is. And have fun. Here is $500. Just in case." she said quickly.

"Mom, Isn't that a bit much?" I said.

"And don't forget your bow tie here."

"Mom."

"And don't forget about-"

"MOM!" I yelled putting the bow tie in her hand. "I'm going to be late. Plus that bow tie doesn't even go with what I'm wearing."

"Oh alright but here's your keys. Have fun." she said

"Okay mom! See ya!" I said opening the door finding a girl with pig tails and braces.

Willa's POV:

Its 6 P.M and he's not here. Whats going on did he bail on me? Would he? I hope he didn't get sick. No he was at school plus he would have told me. He's probably just late right?

"Mom! He's not here yet and its 6:01 P.M!" I yelled.

"Honey! Its okay! He's probably just running late. Be home by 9:30 P.M."

"Okay mom but still. Philby's usually on top of things." I explained.

"Well Willa, if you're so worried, call him." she said.

"Okay mom. I'll do that."

Philby's POV:

"Um, hi." she said. "Would you like to buy some fishies?"

"Uh, um. Not right now thank you." I said.

"No! You have to!" said the one and only, Darla (From Finding Nemo)

Suddenly my cell phone rang. Thank god!

"Look I'm sorry. Good Bye." I said closing the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi uh Philby? Are you coming?"

"Yeah of course. I'll tell you what happened when I get there. Its really weird."

"Okay Philby. Just come on over here." she ordered jokingly. ← (Is that even a word?)

"Okay then I'll see you in about 2 minutes."

"See ya."

"Bye." I said ending the phone call. Seeing that Darla was gone, I got in my car and picked up Willa.

Willa's POV:

Philby finally managed to show up. Once he got here he said,

"Hi. You ready?"

"Of course. Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie! Don't forget to be back by 9:30 P.M!" called out my mom.

I closed the door behind us and we got into Philby's car.

"Are you buckled?" he asked.

"Yep. So, why were you late?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, Darla from Finding Nemo just rang our doorbell and asked me if I wanted to buy a couple of 'Fishies.'. Weird Huh?"

"Oh my gosh! Philby! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh, not to be rude, Willa, but in case you haven't noticed, its an eight year old were talking about."

"Oh yeah! Sorry that was kinda stupid." I said sheepishly.

"No it wasn't" he said quickly while I looked at him, confused.

"Well anyway, where are we going?"

"Well I got permission from the imagineers so that we can enjoy Disney World for 2 hours."

"Aw Philby! That's so cool! I wonder if they fixed Belle's cottage yet..." I said.

"I don't know if they have or not but I guess if they took 7 weeks to build it it might take just over 2 weeks to fix it."

"Is it my fault that happened?" I asked.

"No, No, NO. Willa it was not your fault. It was all Gaston's fault." he assured me.

"We are here Philby." I reminded him.

"Okay." he said turning into the parking garage.

Once we had finished dinner at Tony's we took a walk through the park. Suddenly one of myfavorite songs turned on.

Philby's POV:

A Disney song turned on over the speakers. It looked like Willa really likes it because her face lit up like a lightning bolt. Aw, she's so cute like that!

"Philby, this is one of my favorite songs ever!" she said excitedly.

This song just happened to be 'Can you feel the love tonight'. But it started off with Timon's voice. Once the good soothing music came on Willa just stopped.

"Willa?" I asked noticing she was singing the song. She sounded beautiful! "Your voice, is, beautiful."

"Oh uh thanks" she said blushing.

We got closer and closer and closer until,

"Hey kids! Get a room would ya?" said an older man standing there. He looked familiar. Like he needed directions from him at one point.

"Well excuse us for coming here to be happy!" said Willa.

"Willa just back off he's from UP."

"Huh?"

"You know UP?"

"Nope." she replied.

"Were watching that next time were alone." I said.

"Hey! I'm still here!" said the old man named Charles Muntz.

"Why are you still here?" said Willa.

"Willa he's an OT. But not really good at fighting. Eh who am I kidding he's really god at it." I whispered.

"Fine can I at least do this, Hey Charles, you ain't good at fighting see ya!" said Willa pulling me out and into the parking garage.

"We should do this again sometime you buckled?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." said Willa.

We met at a gaze and kept it there. For a while. Then I started to take her home.

THAT IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! AND THANKS KINGDOMKEEPER1121 FOR THIS CHAPTER'S IDEA!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Kingdom Keepers or anything Disney.

Willa POV:

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out having just gotten home from my 'date' with Philby.

"Honey? Are you there?" Mom called out from the living room

"Yes mom, I'm home."

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE SHOUTING?!" Called my older brother from the computer.

"Shut up!" Mom yelled at him. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing special mom, Philby just got permission for us to be at Disney World for 2 hours." I explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, I think I'll just go to bed now mom." I told her already halfway upstairs.

"Okay sleep well!" she called probably too cheerfully.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked coming back downstairs. "Mom?".

"Yes honey I'm fine why?" she said cheerily.

"Um, can I have a glass of water?" I said cautiously.

"Sure go ahead."

I went downstairs and grabbed a glass.  
I do not own the Kingdom Keepers or anything Disney.

Willa POV:

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out having just gotten home from my 'date' with Philby.

"Honey? Are you there?" Mom called out from the living room

"Yes mom, I'm home."

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE SHOUTING?!" Called my older brother from the computer.

"Shut up!" Mom yelled at him. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing special mom, Philby just got permission for us to be at Disney World for 2 hours." I explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, I think I'll just go to bed now mom." I told her already halfway upstairs.

"Okay sleep well!" she called probably too cheerfully.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked coming back downstairs. "Mom?".

"Yes honey I'm fine why?" she said cheerily.

"Um, can I have a glass of water?" I said cautiously.

"Sure go ahead."

I went downstairs and grabbed a glass.

I noticed that my mom was acting peculiar when I got back but, how could it be? Now I know how Finn felt. The utter betrayal. The draw of the line. How could she have... have the horrid, GREEN EYES.

I ran out the door finding a huge race car parked in our driveway. A big GREEN race car. My life is not safe.

"I have to get out of here!" I mumbled to myself.

I ran out the door quickly and quietly past the car.

The car roared and pulled out of the driveway. I darted down the street. Just two blocks away from Philby's place. I can make it right? The driver hollered,

"Stop running little girl! You ain't gonna make it!"

I made the mistake of looking back at it. Then I realized nobody was driving.

"Philby!" I screamed pounding on his door having finally gotten there.

"Help!"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Kingdom Keepers saga or anything Disney.

Philby's POV:

I'd just gotten home from dropping Willa off at her house when I heard a pounding at the door.

"Philby! Help!" a voice called out.

"Willa?" I ask pulling the door open. She runs in and says,

"Close the door! CLOSE THE DOOR!". So I closed it.

When I turned around she was sitting on my couch, horrified. So I sat down with her.

"What in the world happened?" I asked her.

"Mom, O...T...A..." she said shakily ← (Is that even a word?).

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Willa." I said as calmly as I could.

She then started to cry. Oh great Philby, look what you did.

"Look I'm really sorry, I can just leave you alone for a minute if you want." I said getting up.

"No." Willa said pulling me back. "I need you. That's why I came here". (She needs me!)

"Okay then, uh could you tell me the whole story?" I ask.

"Yeah. Here goes." (you know I honestly don't think I need to tell you it's just... just... too painful.)

"Look Willa, I am really sorry, you could stay here if you want." I told her after she finished her story.

"Really?" she asked surprisingly.

"Sure, I mean unless you want me to take you to Charlene's-" I say but being cut off by Willa saying,

"No, I think I'll stay here just to be safe. With you." She said the last part softly.

We looked at each other for a few seconds but of course, me being me, I broke that and said,

"So uh, do you want to get some rest?"

"Oh uh yeah..." she said disappointedly ← (Is that even a word?)

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch out here if you want." I told her.

"Um, thanks. I think uh, wait where is your room?"

"Oh! Uh yeah let me just uh just a second." I said running into my room. "Stay there."

"Okay..."

I need to clean my room! I thought to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the kingdom keepers just letting you know and I am working on the next mad night I've just been really busy with CSTs and stuff like that so, Enjoy!

Willa's POV:

What in the world could be taking him so long? I am really... really... tired...

I woke up a few minutes later to see Philby, (PHILBY!) standing over me. I sat up quickly accidentally bumping him on the chin with my head.

"Ow..." we both said.

"Sorry. My fault." I mumbled.

I realized I was on a bed in I guess his room? Its a little messy but its okay. Mostly messy with books and paper stuff like that. Pretty much only Philby would have a messy room like this.

I got off of the bed only to start to collapse. Just as I was about to hit the ground, Philby caught me.

"Whoa! Willa? You okay?" he asked worriedly. (STILL HOLDING ME! :D)

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said getting up again only to fall back into his arms.

"I don't know Willa, maybe you should rest." he said.

"Aw come on Philby, I'm perfectly fine." I said grabbing his chair and sitting down I it.

Apparently it had wheels so he pushed me over to his desk where he said,

"Feel free to surf the web."

"No thank... you... I'm just... really... really... tired..." I said.

Philby's POV:

"I knew she was tired." I whispered to myself.

I picked her up (bridal style) and just looked at her. AWE! SHE IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE IS SLEEPING!

Suddenly her eyes flew open!

"AHH!" I screamed dropping her on my bed.

"Philby! What were you doing!" Willa said laughing. "I was pretending!"

"Oh. Wow. Okay. Wow. Um. Sorry. Awkward. Sorry. PICKLES!" I yelled running out of the room.

I thought I heard her say,

"Okay..."

"Sorry about that Willa." I said walking right back into the room. "Lets just get some rest"

"Alright. But now I want to surf the web." she said grinning.

"Okay..." I said.

We both laughed.

"Come here I want to show you something." she said excitedly.

"Um... okay."

"But I'm gonna need your permission to upload something to your computer."

"What is it?"

"Its just a Disney game. Sorta connects to Disney World."

"Well then its alright."

"Okay." she said typing the stuff in. Finally she said, "It's ready!"

A strange music that sounded familiar came on. A cartoonified ← (Is that a word?) dog popped up. Big words came on that said TOONTOWN.

"Oh! Look! That's me!" Willa said pointing at the screen.

I looked over at the screen to find a cat with a princess costume on and a paint splatted backpack.

"Can I make one?" I asked her grinning.

I think she did (but did she) blushed. "Yeah go ahead. WAIT! HOLD ON!"

"What? Did I do something?" I asked backing up a bit.

"No. Of course not. Just Finn and Amanda are on. I overhear the funniest conversations from them."

"Who are you and what have you done with Willa?" I said jokingly.

"Who says I can't have a little fun?"

"Nobody... I guess..."

Willa noticed my slowing down. She turned around and looked at me. But (for the second time tonight!) I broke the silence saying;

"Well how do you overhear them?"

CLIFFHANGA! MUA HA HA HA!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Kingdom Keepers.

Willa's POV:

I couldn't believe Philby! He ruined a completely good moment!

"Oh, okay..."

I typed a whole bunch of things in and POOF! We were in Amanda's house!

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!

WOOF WOOF WOOF!

Those were the sounds of them talking but my invisible self walked into the room and saw what they were saying! OMG!

"What the heck is going on? Willa?" Philby asked.

"Just read it!" I said pulling him closer to the screen (And to me!)

'Finn, Willa just got on...' Amanda's cartoon said.

'Eh, don't worry, we stop talking if she comes to one of us. But right now, we can, talk.' Finn's cartoon said.

'Are you sure? She seems to know... everything we talk about... But I guess she did just get back from her date with Philby, I wonder if they saw *A*** '

"Heh heh, don't pay attention to what they're saying... Its kinda private!" I said nervously.

"I don't think so, you told me to read so I'm gonna read." Philby said pushing me across the room.

"No! Philby! Stop!"

He looked over at me, flashed a grin and pointed at the (EMPTY?!) screen.

"Philby... Come on!"

"Hey, uh, earlier, I told you the next time we were, alone. We would watch Up?"

"Sure. But If there is anything sad like in Toy Story 3 I might get emotional. Remember when we saw that movie? REMEMBER?"

Alas, It twas true, I was crying on his shoulder when Andy gave Woody to Bonnie.

"I don't remember..." he said.

"Okay, But I'm trusting you!"

And with that, we headed for his living room.

Philby's POV:

I still can't believe that Willa hasn't seen UP yet. 'This is going to be fun' said a voice in my head that sounded like Maybeck 'She'll have her head on your shoulder before the first ten minutes has passed by!' 'You're sounding like Maybeck every second! Tell her the TRUTH!' said a voice not unlike Genie's from Aladdin.

I put the Blu-ray in the Blu-ray player and it started. As the Maybeck voice in my head had predicted, after about 11 minutes, Willa was crying. After about 30 minutes of funnyness, she dosed off (ON MY SHOULDER!) and very soon after that, my eyes got really heavy, and... soon... I was... asleep.

I woke up the next morning, around 7:30 A.M. I realized, that my mom couldn't know that a GIRL had slept over at our house and that she had been sleeping on me all night. She could NOT know. Ah Ha! That's it! At 9 when she wakes up, Willa rings the doorbell and at around 8:00 I take her to Charlene's house. Perfect!

"Willa, wake up." I said softly nudging her.

"Hmph Mph Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Willa, wake up." I said shaking her a little bit.

"What? I'm up! I'm up!" she said jumping up a little.

"At nine o clock you are going to ring the doorbell and make it seem as if you just got here okay?"

"Okay. Can I go back to bed?"

"Um okay."

Two hours later, she rang the doorbell, and I told my mom that I would go get it. But, when I opened it, Willa, wasn't there.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know, I left you with a cliffhanger. I now have an over imaginative imagination so... ENJOY! I don't own da kingdom keepers!

Willa's POV:

My head hurts! Why isn't Philby here?... My hands are tied up. Why am I blindfolded? Grr... I'm gagged. Where am I? All these questions and comments swirled in my head. My body ached, as if I'd been tossed around like a ball. Why does this always happen to me? Wherever I was, it was extremely cold like, I was in a freezer or something. All I want to do right now is have a warm cup of hot cocoa.

I heard a thud and then I heard a voice. It said,

"Eh, buddy? Girl! Are you up? Wake up! Are you alive?"

Was this guy addressing me? I felt my blindfold come off and I opened my eyes.

"Wanna snow cone? It's eh, all we got." the voice said.

"Huh? Where am I? Who are you? What do you want?" I asked. Not seeing what was in front of me for I was blinded by the snowstorm.

"Welcome to the Himalayas!"

I'd recognize that anywhere. I was in the human world! Well I already was... I think too much!

Once I saw the big monster in front of me I nearly screamed. But just before that I realized that standing in front of me, was the all famous, Abominable Snowman! (From Monsters inc.)

"Ye know, when I saw kid being thrown out by that purple lizard I knew something was up. It's not every day you see a blue door with a fancy D just appear out of nowhere."

"Blue door? Fancy D? Purple lizard?" I asked.

"Well, yeah if that's how you want to summarize it..."

"Okay... Where did the purple lizard go? I mean, after he threw me into the snow."

"You? No, No, No, I didn't see the guy throw YOU into the snow I saw it throw HIM into the snow. I found you, a few feet away." he said pointing towards an unconscious red headed boy's body limped over a chair.

"PHILBY? PHILBY!" I exclaimed running over to him.

He was tied up too. I quickly untied him. His breathing was slow. I needed to get him up and conscious so we could get out of here. Now.


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN THE KINGDOM KEEPERS! OKAY? DEAL WITH IT!

Philby's POV:

"Philby wake up." a sweet voice was calling me somewhere. "Philby!"

There it was again. Was I dead? Am I dead? It's too extremely cold to be Florida... WHERE AM I?!

"Philby? Wake up. Come on! We have to go."

I'm dead. It's getting brighter I'm seeing a white light. It's supposed to be hot at the touch if I'm dead. I reach out and touch it. It stings... of frost bite?

"Philby! You're up!" said Willa.

Wait. Willa?

"Willa? Am I...? " Then it all came back to me. The plan, the shadowy figure in her place, the darkness. "WILLA! Oh my gosh are you okay!? I thought you were done for!"

"Well, that's what I thought about you for a moment there." she chuckled lightly.

"Do ANY of you want a snow cone? Or are we just gonna sit here and shout?" comes a voice from behind me.

I turn around to see a huge snow monster. "AHHHH! WILLA TAKE COVER!" I shout diving onto her.

"Ph..yy..clm...dwn..." she said muffled by me on top of her. OCCUARD!

"NO! THERE IS A MONSTER IN HERE- WHEREVER WE ARE THAT COULD ONLY EXIST IN... Oh." I say getting off of her.

This was a good guy. From Disney.

"Sorry bout that." I try to apologize.

"It's okay. Just next time, I can't believe I'm going to say this to YOU but, think before you do!" She says.

"Alright, First, where are we? And second, how do we get outta here?"

"First, were in the Himalayas."

"Oh that explains Mr. Abominable here." I understand.

"Yeah, and second, I don't know."

"Well, we could go to the nearby city and ask for help. "

"Okay let's go." she says with a grin spreading across her face.

(WHY IS SHE SO ADORABLE?!)


	13. Chapter 13

LAST CHAPTER FOR SOMETHING WRONG! BE PREPARED! THIS TAKES PLACE 15 YEARS LATER! I DON'T OWN THE KINGDOM KEEPERS.

Willa's POV:

"Dell! Your home early! Izzy! Willow! Daddy's home!" I say rushing over to Phil- I mean Dell.

"Hey Willa! Izzy! Willow! How was your day?" he asked the excited girls.

It had been a long time since Phil- I mean Dell and I had been kidnapped to the Himalayas. We took an airplane back home to find severe punishments and death glares from our parents. But I guess we lived happily ever after in the end.

Somehow, all of us were transformed into different Disney films and once we got out we defeated the villains once and for all! It made a great story for our adopted children Izzy and Willow.

Once Izzy and Willow went to fight over the computer, I threw my arms around Dell.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

His voice faded to a whisper. "Finn told me that Amanda was having a baby!" he said smiling.

"Oh really?! We should go-" I started but cut off by Dell saying

"No. We can't he doesn't want anyone to talk about it. Amanda wanted to tell us herself."

"Oh." I sighed. So much like Finn to do something like that...

"Well, family movie?" he asked.

"Yes."

I put in my favorite movie, UP.

THE END!


End file.
